bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Saxon
As soon as the game started, Saxon immediately struck a F2 deal with Alex and made an alliance with Mark, Felicity, Alex and Haydon called the Plastics 3.0. Additionally, he made an alliance with Jorge and Cody named "Bedazzlers." However, he voted against his alliances the very first week by keeping Michael after making a strong friendship with him and evicting Casey (7-5-0). After betraying Alex, Saxon made another F2 deal with Michael, and after Jorge won HoH, he found himself on the block next to Mark. When the MVP nominated Alex for eviction, Alex won the PoV and Felicity was put up as the replacement nominee next to Saxon and Mark. However, do to attacks and death threats, Felicity was expelled, and Saxon came off the block. In Week 3 when Haydon won HoH, Saxon made sure he was good with Mark and Haydon and worked to get the Summer and Michael "showmance" nominated. After the Summer/Adam Swap twist, the final nominees where Adam, Alec, and Alex, and Saxon voted to evict Adam. In Week 4, Mark quit, and Kyle was replaced by Terry, so Saxon was super pissed and felt alone. However Michael got into his ear, and they became closer and closer, and when Michael was on the block next to Cody, Saxon evicted Cody and saved his only ally, Michael. Additionally, Saxon made an alliance with Renee (Bailey) and Terry called The Replacements. The week was not over because there was a Double Evicton, and Michael, Bailey, and Jorge where nominated by Haydon, In the veto, Michael won and took himself off, and Saxon went up instead. Bailey was evicted 5-2, which meant Saxon was safe. Additionally, Summer won the power to read Michael's DR's and showed Saxon that he was just a number to him, which pushed Saxon away. When Jorge won HoH, Saxon asked for safety, but he was not the target. It was a super easy week because the house wanted Haydon out, and he was evicted 6-0. When Summer won Hoh Saxon made a f2 alliance with her because he realized the pwer duo's were Michael/Dallas and Jorge /Alex.. Jacob and Dallas was nominated and the plan was to backdoor Michael. Everything was going acording to plan when Jorge won veto and took Dallas off and Michael went up. However, he was up to his old tricks and convinced Terry and Saxon to keep him. Saxon evicted Jacob and he left 4-3. When Jorge won Hoh again and Nominated Saxon and Terry, this pissed him off and motivated him to win veto, Alec was backdoored and evicted 5-0. Saxon saved himself and his ally. Then Dallas wins Hoh and Nominated Saxon and Moises, Jorge wins veto and takes off Moises BUT that's not the end of it. Alex pulls out his 2nd veto and saves Summer. Saxon tries to push Dallas to put up Michael, however, Terry was nominated and Terry was evicted 4-1. Then Michael beats Saxon in the Hoh, Nominates Summer and Moises . Summer comes off and Michael names Saxon the replacement nominee (So her can reralize Summer wasn't truely with him). Moises is evicted 2-1. from this point forward Saxon lays low. Summer wins Hoh, nominates Dallas and Michael, Michael and Summer battle it out in veto and Summer wins Michael is evicted 3-0. Saxon wins Hoh and nominated Dallas and Jorge for eviction. Summer wins veto ad uses it on Dallas and Alex is evicted 1-0. When Jorge wins veto yet againg, Saxon throws Summer under the bus hoping for safty. When Summer won veto, he threw Jorge and Dallas under the bus making sure Dallas is evicted Then Jorge wins finale Hoh and evict Saxon getting 3rd place Seasons Season 10 : 3rd place Competitions Season 10 Hoh: 1 Pov: 1 Voting